Ben 10 vs The Amazon
by Creaturemaster
Summary: Ben Tennyson has had his fair share of girls that all want a piece of him, human or alien. But what will happens when he commissioned by a certain Tetramand's father to rescue her when her ship has crash landed on Earth? Will Ben survive Looma's unintentional wrath? Will Looma ever get Ben to love her? When will more BenxLooma fanfics appear on this site? (Still new at this thing.)
1. Chapter 1

It was an average Saturday morning in Bellwood.

At the Tennyson house, the famous Ben 10 was still lounging in his bed, enjoying

the extra time to sleep in. For once, no one was threatening to destroy the city or break

the prisoners out of the Plumber base. No one was trying kill him for the Omnitrix,

and he didn't have to go on patrol with Rook until nightfall.

Nothing short of an alien invasion or end of the world scenario could wake him up.

DING-DONG!

Ben groaned and turned over in his bed, attempting to ignore

the annoying sound of the doorbell.

DING-DONG!

Ben groaned again. His parents were away visiting his other set of grandparents

down in Texas, leaving Ben all alone by himself to watch the house.

DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

Ok, now whoever was ringing the doorbell was just being rude.

Ben growled angrily and sat up in bed, rubbing the sand from his eyes

and yawning. The doorbell continued to ring as he dragged himself out of bed,

still in his black T-shirt and white shorts, and down the hall.

DING-DONG!

"Give me a minute!" he called, stifling a yawn as he did. The visitor either didn't hear him

or was just being rude as the doorbell continued to ring.

Ben nearly fell down the stairs as he walked down the hall toward the living room,

where the front door opened up to. The doorbell continued to ring.

DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

"Ok, that's it!" Ben yelled as he tapped the Omnitrix that resided on his wrist.

Barely even looking at the holographic images as he scrolled through, he settled on an alien

and tapped the image. The Omnitrix slid open, revealing the activation button.

"It's time for you to get off my lawn!" Ben yelled a parody of his own catch phrase

as he slammed down on the watch, engulfing himself in a flash of green light.

He could fill the Omnitrix do its work as the alien DNA flowed through his veins, changing

his very DNA and body structure. And the changes began.

Thick, shaggy fur started to sprout all over his body as he gradually grew taller. His jaw jutted

out into an ape like fashion. His lower teeth grew larger, curving up over his lip. Muscles piled

on top of each other as his arms and legs swelled. Small bumps on his wrists formed, growing harder and more metallic like. His fingers grew thicker and less delicate looking, better designed for smashing things together and ripping things apart. His feet changed drastically as his big toe moved away from his others until it was at a 45 degree angle. The final change was when a metallic three horned prong suddenly appeared right above his eyes, giving him an angered look, even when he wasn't.

"This should scare 'em, eh?" Shocksquatch said to himself. He crashed his fists

together, creating an electric charge that coursed through his body and made his hair

stand on end.

Shocksquatch lumbered to the doorway, his head only about a foot from the ceiling.

He accidentally knocked over a side table with a flower vase on it, sending it to the floor where it

shattered into a hundred pieces.

"Oops."

Shocksquatch shrugged it off. Human houses just weren't made for most of his alien forms.

Had he been Waybig or Humongusaur, there might not have been a house to begin with.

The doorbell was still ringing after all this time.

No doubt the visitor would be ticked off at having to wait for so long.

"Eh! Hold on a moment!" Shocksquatch yelled as he tried to maneuver himself through

the over decorated living room. More tables and vases were knocked over, along with a few

pictures of Ben in various alien forms from his many adventures.

DING-DONG!

Shocksquatch was getting angrier by the minute as he still tried to make his way to the front door.

Whoever was on the other side was anything but patient, and didn't seem to be letting up on

the annoying doorbell anytime soon.

"Why is there so much stuff in this living room, eh?" Shocksquatch yelled.

By the time he actually made it to the front door, the living room looked like a

whole herd of Pyrocivores had come stampeding through. There were enough glass shards

and bits to fill Rook's Prototruck, and even then there was still some leftover.

Shocksquatch grabbed hold of the door and yanked it open, ripping it off its hinges.

"Darn it!" he cried as threw the door down to the floor, making a mental note to fix it later.

He then turned his attention to the visitor who had been ringing the doorbell for the past 10 minutes

without relief.

"What do want, eh!?" Shocksquatch screamed, then immediately wishing he could take it back.

Standing in the outside, just about a foot taller than the door frame was the ruler of Kronos,

Warlord Gar Redwind.

"Ben Tennyson..." Warlord Gar began.

"I'm sorry, eh! I didn't mean to beat your daughter senseless!" Shocksquatch cried,

dropping down his knees in a submissive position. He folded his hands together, trying to

ignore the static feeling in his fur and armpits.

"Now, now boy! Get up! There is no need for that." the Warlord said.

Shocksquatch sighed with relief and drew himself back up to his full height,

which was only a couple feet shorter than Gar.

"So what do you want, eh?" Shocksquatch asked, folding his across his chest

and leaning against the door, idly kicking the broken door behind him back a little.

The Warlord's happy expression suddenly dropped to a very serious, depressed, and worried look.

"I am in dire need of your assistance, Ben Tennyson. It is about my daughter, Looma."

Shocksquatch's face suddenly became worried.

"She's not around here, is she?" he asked, glancing to his left and right.

When he didn't here any calls of "Daddy!" or "Beloved!", he relaxed, but kept his guard up,

just in case the princess had learned other means of sneaking up on him.

"No she is not." the Warlord replied heavily.

Shocksquatch raised an eyebrow.

"She crash landed here on Earth a couple of your days ago. Truth be told, she was coming to visit you."

the Warlord said. "I know how much you two have bonded."  
Shocksquatch rolled his eyes. Bonded.

The closest thing they had ever come to that was when she was trying to beat him

senseless down in the Hot Spot when Julie was in Bellwood. Ester had never really forgiven

Looma for what she had done to her people, and Ben was sure she would not be ready to help any

time soon.

"Her last transmission was somewhere in what you humans call the Amazon."

the Warlord continued.

"You must hurry. While Looma is very strong and capable of taking care of herself, she's

never been really good at fighting in tight closed spaces surrounded by trees and plants. And as you already know, Kronos has no forests."

"Yeah, I know. It's a desert, eh?" Shocksquatch said tiredly.

"Actually no. We logged away all the forests years ago for city building and weapons.

But yes, most of Kronos at the time was a desert." the Warlord corrected the hairy alien.

At that point, Shocksquatch heard that all too familiar sound.

BWOOP! BWOOP! BWOOP!

In a flash of green light, Shocksquatch had disappeared to have Ben standing in his place.

"Uh, you have my word Gar. I'll find Looma for you." he said, trying to look tough and robust

compared to the muscular Tetramad.

"Thank you, dear boy!" the Warlord cried, scooping Ben up in his three arms

and giving a bone crushing hug.

"I don't know how to thank you!"

"You could...start by...putting...me...down!" Ben managed to gasp

as his lungs started to collapse on him. The Warlord let him go and Ben dropped to the ground,

sucking in as much air as possible.

"Call me when you have found her dear boy." Gar called as he turned around to head back to his

ship, which had been parked on Ben's lawn for the past half hour.

"And you might want to change into something more battle appropriate. I hear the Amazon

is a very dangerous place for a person without protection!"

Ben looked down at his underwear and shirt and scrambled back into his house before

anyone else could see him. He dashed back upstairs and slammed the door to his room, sliding down the back of it as he took a deep breath.

He sat there for a couple of moments before reaching for the Plumber's badge that lay

on his bed side table. He taped it and scrolled through the list of contacts before selecting a name.

"Hello?" came a voice on the other end.

"Rook? It's me Ben."

"Ben! How are you doing? Are there ay low lifes to report?"

"Nah, just a rescue mission. Meet you at Mr. Smoothie's"

"Number 9 or 22?"

"13. And before you come, stop by the library and pick up any books on the Amazon.

I'm gonna be a little late."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! Truth be told, I didn't know whether this story would be picked up by people, and I'm so glad it did. Just a heads up, it's been a while since I've been at this story. It was almost 3 months before I decided to post it. Anyway, if this chapter doesn't feel like it belongs with the rest of the story, I am sorry. I've been a little busy with my other Ben 10 fanfic, Alien Daughter. If you would like to see it, click on my user name above. Please review if you have any comments or suggestions. By the way, for those that didn't catch the pun, the "Amazon" part of my title refers both to the Amazon rainforest _and _Looma, since she is something like an Amazon.**

**And now, back to Ben 10 vs The Amazon!**

The time was well around 11:00 am when Rook's Proto-TRUK pulled up to the Mr. Smoothies booth.

Ben had been waiting there for about a quarter of an hour with a morning smoothie in one hand, and another for Rook sitting on the table. Rook hopped out of the Proto-TRUK

carrying a stack of books among his Proto-Tool, which was strapped to his shoulder as always.

"As you requested, I did some research on this Amazon of yours," Rook said as he sat down from across Ben and lay the books out carefully on the table for Ben to see.

"I must admit, I did not think Earth females were so tough."

"You forget about Gwen," corrected Ben. "And that's not the Amazon I was talking about."

Rook grinned and pulled out another book with a leather cover and old spine. The call number was well worn off and a ratty bookmark was tucked into one of the pages.

"I thought that might be what you would say. I found this in the "Discard" pile at your Earth Information Center."

"Dude, it's called a library." Ben said, setting down the smoothie to take the book from Ben.

Now, being Ben, he had never really gotten along with books very well. Every time he thought about them, they made his stomach turn; they reminded him of school, which hadn't been to in the past months for some inexpiable reason. With the exception of comic books, Ben couldn't stand to be in a library for more than an agonizing 15 minutes. Taking a deep breath, Ben cracked open the old book to see an incredibly detailed sketch of a ferocious jaguar, roaring. The big cat looked like it could have jumped right out of the book to pounce on Ben.

"Amazing, no?" Rook asked, but Ben hardly heard him.

He turned the page again to see another sketch of an aerial view of a sea of green with a winding blue stripe through it. The forest seemed to go on forever into the distance as squiggly lines that represented birds danced across the picture.

Ben spent the next 10 minutes skipping through the book, memorized by the detailed drawings of the plants and animals. Now he put his little used reading skills to use. He then found out that the Amazon was not only the largest rainforest in the world, but it held over half of all known plant and animal species. It home to not only some of the most deadliest creatures on Earth, but hundreds of tribes that had made little to no contact with the outside world, preferring to keep to their mysterious traditions in the dark, protective cloak of the jungle.

"I am glad that you are actually reading something for once," said Rook as he took a sip of his smoothie. "But would you mind explaining to me why you required this information?"

Ben shook his head and managed to close the book.

"Because, Princess Looma has taken a dive and crash landed down there, and her father has commissioned us to go and rescue her."

"And by "us", you mean you." Rook corrected him.

"Whatever," Ben said, completely ignoring Rook's comment.

"My point is that Looma's in danger and in need of rescue."

Rook set down his smoothie. "In case you have forgotten, Princess Looma Red Wind not only kidnapped me as a wedding favor, for _your _wedding-

"That never happened." Ben finished.

Rook continued. "She also destroyed the Kraaho village and half of Undertown, not to mention part of your neighborhood."

"Ah, I've done worse." Ben said, waving Rook off. "We still have to rescue her. And who knows? Warlord Gar might give you a piece of tech to upgrade your truck with in return."

"Did someone say piece of tech?" a voice asked. Both Ben and Rook turned around to see Kevin Levin along with Zed come walking toward him.

"What're you doing here?" Ben asked he got up to greet his friend. Zed beat him to it and knocked him down, covering him slobber as she licked his face. Ben managed to push off long enough to stand up and finally clap Kevin on the shoulder.

"I was in town, and thought I might stop by for a visit. Gwen was busy with exams and stuff, so it was just me and the dog for the day." Kevin explained as they all returned to the table, with Zed leaping up to sit on the bench near Kevin.

"So what's this I hear about upgrading Rook's truck?" he asked, skipping right to the point.

"You remember Looma, right?" Ben started.

"The four arm chick that tried to kill me so she could marry me? The one that I pawned off to you? The one destroyed half of Undertown just to find a wedding present?" Kevin growled, pounding fist on the table every sentence for emphasis.

"Can't say I have." he said.

Ben glared at him. "Fine, fine." Kevin surrendered. "What's the problem?"

"Looma's stranded in the Amazon somewhere, and her father's asked me and Rook to find her." Ben explained. "You planning to tag along?"

"Who, me?" Kevin said, acting highly offended. "I am deeply offended that you would think such a thing! I am deeply hurt that you would make such an assumption!"

"So, in other words, you are in?" Rook smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"You know me so well." Kevin laughed. "Well, we ain't gonna rescue her if we wait around here any longer. Just give me a sec to park my car, and we can go."

"It seems unwise to just leave your transportation vehicle here." Rook worried.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Kevin said nonchalantly, pressing a button on his car keys. The green car's lights blinked three times before the sound of machinery could be heard. The car's tires exploded in size as large spikes grew in neat rows on them. A pair of missile launchers replaced the side mirrors, and an automatic twin barrel shooter popped out of the grill. A large pistol barrel appeared out of the trunk, and another set of spikes popped out of the hubcaps.

"And if anyone tries to steal it, they get electrocuted." Kevin added when he saw the shocked look on Rook's face, which was priceless to look at.

"I stand corrected." was all he had to say. Ben grinned and shook his head in disbelief.

No matter how long he and Kevin remained friends, he would always surprise him, one way or another. "So, we all set?" Ben asked, throwing the empty smoothie cups into a trash bin.

"ARK!" Zed barked, wagging her tag.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ben said as they all piled into the Proto-TRUK. Rook and Ben took the front seats, while Kevin and Zed climbed into the back. They then drove off down the empty road before Rook tapped a button on the dashboard, morphing the seemingly boring truck that advertised a small plumber business into a swift, futuristic ship that lifted off and escaped through the clouds with barely a sound.

"Amazon, here we come!" Ben cried as the clouds rushed past them.

Looma had had better days.

Sure there had been that incident on Traxmit 5 when she had almost fallen into an open geyser, but that had been nothing a minor annoyance compared to what she was dealing with right now. Of all the places for her ship to breakdown and crash land, it had to be someplace that had trees. And having trees was annoying, but being surrounded by trees in every direction you looked was enraging.

"Stupid jungle!" Looma yelled as she punched a tree, hitting it with enough force to push it over. She rubbed her sore fist and walked back to the wreckage of her ship, which was ensnared in a tangle of vines about 50 ft above her head. Bits and pieces of it lay strewn on the ground, almost hidden by the thick blanket of undergrowth and rot.

Looma sighed and sat down, leaning against the tree her ship was stuck in. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. Stranded on a planet she barely even knew, trapped in a jungle filled with hidden dangers she had no idea about, and no way to contact Daddy or . . . . _him._

She could hardly stand to say his name anymore. _He _had put her to shame, defeating her twice and refusing to marry her in time for her coronation. Then there was that whole skirmish with her rival, that Julie girl that Ben seemed to like. Looma sighed again and held her head in two of her hands. He had seemed to kind and thoughtful, while at the same time being viscous and brave at others. And unlike most Tetramads, he didn't like to kill unless necessary. She had refused to marry him after he had said that she was perfectly capable of ruling a planet without a husband, and she had agreed with him.

So why did he plague her every thought after she had dumped him? Or he had dumped her?

It was so overly complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, um, wow. I didn't expect this many reviews for a BenxLooma fanfic. No offense. Just surprised. Anyway, as you can figure out, Ben and Looma aren't exactly on good terms. Just how will Ben find her in the middle of the Amazon? How will Looma survive the Amazon? And can these two mismatched lovebirds every survive each other? Find out! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Looma dusted off her hands and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She was used to extreme heat, having lived on the scorching planet of Khoros, but this was a new kind of heat. It was the kind that didn't burn your skin, but somehow managed to worm its way inside of you. Not to mention the humidity. It had rained five times in the three days she had been stranded here, and it had barely let up. This soaked her to the bone, and made her unbearably hot. And the bugs! They were everywhere! Clouds of swarming, stinging, biting, whining bugs filled the air, making it near impossible to breath, much less do anything for a minute without having to stop and scratch the bites the bugs had given her.

As if that weren't bad enough, when she had attempted to try get a drink of a nearby river, she had come just a half inch from losing her head to a hungry caiman. Fortunately for her, the reptile took one look at her and decided it wasn't hungry at the moment, especially when Looma ripped a tree out of the ground to use as a weapon.

Looma placed her hands in the small of her back and arched backwards, wincing slightly at the cracks she heard. When she hadn't been attacked by bugs, sweating in the humid air, or avoiding getting eaten, she had managed to scrounge up a small shelter until she figured a way out of the god forbidden wilderness. She had succeeded in pulling her broken ship back down to the ground and had used what she could salvage from it to build a small lean-to big enough for her to weather out the constant rain. She had used her own armor and robes to build the roof, and was for once happy to be rid of it; it proved to be too much weight for her to carry long in the jungle, and the pile of furs that mounded her shoulders had made her extra hot and exhausted to the point where she could barely move.

The jungle, she had found out, was a savage place where only the strong survived. The weak were used as food and resources. She had also found out that things were not always what they seemed. Looma had quickly learned this when a school of cute little devoured a large capybara in seconds, leaving nothing but the skeleton before it sunk to the river bottom. Since then she had steered away from rivers; they had too much danger lurking in them.

_Then again, _she thought. _They also have food._ Despite being surrounded by trees and plants that provided colorful fruits and nuts, she took precautions when she found a dead monkey with a piece of bright red fruit in it's paw. She had deducted that the fruit was poisonous, and therefore kept to meat.

But that proved hard to come by too. Not many of the jungle's inhabitants would willingly become a meal, and she had chased a spider monkey through the trees for over an hour, only to find it being eaten by an anaconda seconds before she caught it. And the jungle was quick to remind her that she wasn't at the top of the food chain anymore when a snarling jaguar had leaped out of the underbrush and onto her shoulders, catching her off guard. While strong, the agile cat had established it was more than a match for her. She could still feel the burning claw marks as sweat dripped into them. And no matter how much clothing she removed, she could stay cool for long. She was down to her black leotard, which was practically her underwear.

Looma sighed and crawled into her lean-to for a rest. She now starting to think that Earthling's, especially their wildlife, were tougher than they looked. _He _had proven that at least three times, which was every time she had come to Earth. She hated losing, especially to a sorry, short, weak, and pathetic . . . .

_Get a hold of yourself Looma, _she thought. _Survive now, insult later._

"Are we there yet?"

Rook sucked in another deep breath and repeated the same answer he had given Kevin ever since they left Bellwood behind. About four hours ago.

"I repeat myself, _we are not there yet, Kevin._" Rook said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, can I help it if I didn't bring anything to do?" Kevin shot back.

"I have an idea for what you could do in the mean time: be silent as possible." Rook suggested.

"Tennyson, tell your _partner_ to lay off!" Kevin whined.

"Ben?" Rook asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Ben had indeed been acting strange lately. Ever since Rook found that book at the library, Ben hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of it for more than a few seconds at a time. All his life he had rejected books, but ironically, he couldn't keep his hands off this one. As his former 10 year old self would say,

"_You actually _like _reading? What a dweeb!"_

"Yeah, Rook?" Ben replied, finally looking up from the book.

"Are you okay?" Rook asked. "You haven't said a single thing since we have left."

"Yeah, Tennyson," Kevin added. "What's so great about an old book anyway?"

"Bark!" Zed agrred.

"For your information Kevin, _this _book is actually very interesting. I never knew there were so many deadly and insane creatures living down there!"

"And there's the usual Tennyson spirit." Kevin joked. "He'll only read something if it has carnage."

WA-FOOM!

"That's Ben for ya." a feminine voice said from the back of the truck. Ben, Rook, Kevin, and Zed all turned around in their seats to see Gwen Tennyson leaning against the doorway that head to the small cargo hold. Her hands were just fading from a bright pink back to their original color.

"How did you-" Rook started.

"Teleported." Gwen answered. She quickly moved from the door to the back seat, squeezing in between Zed and Kevin.

"By the way, I thought you might want this." Gwen said to Kevin, digging an iphone from her pocket.

"Yes! Thanks, babe! I owe you one!" Kevin exclaimed as he took the device from Gwen.

"You can start by explaining what we're doing." said Gwen.

"We?" Ben asked, slightly stunned.

"What happened to finals or whatever?"

"Got cut on account of _someone _not being there when Dr. Animo came around with a herd of mutant zebras and destroyed half the college." Gwen explained, shooting a smug look at Ben, who was smiling sheepishly.

"So you're basically on an extra long Spring Break, huh?" Kevin said, summing it up.

"Pretty much." Gwen answered.

"What'd Animo do to the zebras?" Kevin asked, slightly excited.

"Oh, the usual: made them giant, and breathed fire, and topped it off with a whole lot of spikes."

"Sweet."

Gwen blew a strand of hair out of her face and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"So what _are _we doing?" she asked.

"We are on a rescue mission." Rook replied, resuming flight.

"Who're we rescuing?" Gwen inquired with slight suspicion.

"Looma Red Wind."

The silence that followed was about as awkward as your teacher coming in to class one day in their underwear, stating it was Halloween, and wearing a fish for a hat. Or was that silly?

"Let me get this straight," Gwen said, holding her head. "We're off on a mission Ben's ex-fiance, who was pawned off to him by Kevin, who had won her hand in marriage by kicking her butt just so he could get an indestructible car engine for his always wrecked car."

"That's pretty much it." Ben said, smiling.

"Good. Just wanted to clear that up."

"Hey, my car is not always a wreck!" Kevin complained. "It just happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time about 90% of the time!"

"I've done the math, Kevin. It's actually 96%." Gwen added.

"Man, you are one smart cookie." Kevin commented.

"Since when are baked goods intelligent?" Rook asked, utterly confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back, ladies and gentlemen! And you thought I would forget ya?**

**Anyway, thank you for staying tuned to this story o' mine, and I will here by thank you by posting this new chapter, along with another one coming up in a couple of days. In the meantime, I got a comment from a reader stating that since Looma was able to survive an explosion at point blank range, a jaguar's claws would be unable to harm her. I am merely stating that Earth is more than a challenge to aliens who are stuck in their environments. Had Looma been stranded in the Sahara desert, I would have made her the top predator. After all, Khoros is practically desert. But, she is in the Amazon, one of the most deadliest, most dangerous places on Earth and possibly in the galaxy. Hang on, Looma's getting impatient, and I'm pretty sure you are to, so here we go!**

**Wait, wait, Looma! Put that desk down! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Ben continued to read through the old book while Kevin tried to explain the earth term "one smart cookie" to Rook, with little success. Ben had been so suddenly fascinated by the book, that he had hardly wanted to put it down ever since Rook found it. He was so engrossed in the old pages decorated with realistic paintings of the Amazon's inhabitants, that he didn't notice Gwen looking over his shoulder until she asked a question.

"What's that, Ben?" she asked, her pale lips right next to his ear. Ben yelped, and the book was tossed into the air momentarily before Ben caught it again. He aimed a glare back at Gwen, who had the ghost of amusement on her face. Shaking his head to calm his nerves, he turned to Gwen to explain.

"It's a book Rook found at the library on the Amazon." he explained. "So far, it's pretty sweet. I never knew there were so many cool things down there!"

Gwen smiled. "That's the magic of books for ya."

Ben smiled before turning back to read. "But don't think that this is gonna turn me in a book worm like you, _Dweeb."_

Gwen's face turned bright red at the mention of the childhood nickname Ben had given her.

"Really? I wouldn't want that to happen, _Doofus."_

Ben paused to register what she had said before smiling and shaking it off. He had swung his blow, Gwen had swung hers back. Simple as that. Ben then turned the next page, the second to last in the book he had been reading, and what he saw made him stop cold.

There, on the page surrounded by a sketching of twisted jungle vines and fat, green ferns was a familiar symbol. It was a circle with a sharp hourglass figure right in the middle. The two rounded triangles on the end were filled in black, and the circle sat embedded in an ancient looking stone wall.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Ben squealed again, and the book went flying once more, this time landing on top of Rook's head. Without his ability to see, Rook couldn't fly the Proto-TRUK. The ship quickly began to spiral out of control as Rook fought for control of the wheel. The old book was soon tossed off his head and into the wheel well of Ben's seat.

"Can . . . keep control!" Rook stuttered as he struggled. Zed was howling with fright in the back seat, her paws over her eyes as she cowered on the floor. Gwen and Kevin held onto one another as the Proto-TRUK started to plummet down toward the ocean below.

"BEN!" Gwen cried. "A little help might be nice!"

"Oh, right!" Ben exclaimed. Without a thought, he unbuckled his seat belt and rolled down the window.

"Yo, Tennyson! What're you doing!?" Kevin yelled over the whine of the engines.

Ben didn't answer and simply got up from his seat to jump out the window. With the wind whistling in his ears, Ben was soon pulled past the falling ship, given a few more precious seconds before he would crash into the ocean below.

"Ok, Omnitrix! Give me anything that can fly!" Ben yelled as he slapped the activation button. A green encased him, and the changes began as the alien DNA coursed throughout his veins.

His skin went from being soft and warm to hot and hard as concrete. Rocky bumps formed on his wrists and shins. His shoulders became broad and massive, so large that he had no neck at all; his face face was stuck right in the middle. His mouth became wider and almost forever stuck in a toothy grin. His fingers swelled in size, and Ben could feel a slight tingling sensation at the tips. He felt a strange feeling as his guts all move upward into his chest as a swirling, hot magma center filled their space. His toes melted into one smooth, rounded foot. A pair of black shorts with green stripes appeared on him as the Omnitrix suddenly appeared on his forehead, completing the transformation.

"Gravattack!?" he yelled panicked. "This isn't what I had in miiiiiiiiiiiii-nnnnnnnnnddddd!"

Gravattack soon found himself falling past the failing Proto-TRUK, glancing in to see the shocked and panicked faces within. Kevin mouthed something off, put the wind rushing past him prevented him from hearing what he said. Quickly thinking, Gravattack waved his arms around in a slow, decisive motion as his hands glowed a soft green. Slowly, he started to levitate, falling short just a few feet above the ocean. He sighed with relief and quickly turned his attention to the Proto-TRUK. Concentrating on the tingling feeling in his fingers, Gravattack extended his gravitational pull and felt a sudden sensation as it gripped the Proto-TRUK, catching it just before it took a plunge into the warm waters below. He could see Rook fiddling with the controls inside the Proto-TRUK before giving him the thumbs up. Gravattack relaxed and let the ship go as it took a short loop and circled back to him.

Exhausted, Gravattack set himself down on the roof, just as the Omnitrix timed out, turning him back

into his 16 year old alter ego. Ben quickly swung himself in through he window and closed it once more.

"Good work, Ben." Rook congratulated him. "That was quick and useful thinking."

"Yeah, good work, Tennyson. But next time, pick something with wings, ok?" Kevin joked.

Ben smiled and reached down for the book that had dropped down into the wheel well. Quickly, he flipped to the back of the book, toward the page with the familiar symbol on it.

"Seriously, Tennyson. What is with that book!?" Kevin asked, looking over his shoulder. He would have said more about how lame books were and such until his eyes were set on the picture.

"Is that what I think it is?" he breathed. Everyone crowded closer in curiosity as they looked at the symbol sketched into the book. "That is the intergalactic peace symbol." Rook stated, gazing upon the drawing. "And look at this!"

He pointed his finger downward, just below the alien symbol. Ben squinted a little and looked closer before gasping. Quickly, he turned to the Omnitrix and, activating it, but selecting an alien. He rotated through his roster of aliens before stopping on one and holding it up to the book.

Below the drawing of the peace symbol, was a crude drawing of a Tetramand, just as it would appear on the Omnitrix's hologram. Next to it was similar drawing of Way Big, followed by Swampfire, XLR8, Humungousaur, Feedback, Crashhopper, Cannonbolt, and Alien X.

"It can't be . . . ." Gwen breathed.

Looma growled as she trekked through the jungle, clutching a crudely made spear. The weapon was made of a tree branch with a sharp piece of her metal ship stuck to the end. It had proven useful in catching food more easily, even though she missed more than half the time; the rainforest just wasn't a place meant for spears, which were meant for more wide opened spaces. It did however, prove to be a useful fishing tool and toothpick. She was lucky to have been able to catch a healthy collection of piranha and a large arapaima to satisfy her hunger. But on an alien world, when doctors or medical usage wasn't readily available, one had to eat a more balanced diet. She had been lucky once more when she had discovered a bright orange fruit that wasn't poisonous; she had viewed a troop of monkey's eating them heartily a couple of hours ago. The juice was sweet, and sticky when in contact with her black lips.

The only downside was that they attracted more bugs looking for a meal.

That was the thing she hated about the Amazon; the bugs. They never left you alone for long. And while Looma knew that bugs were the base diet of most Amazon creatures, including humans when they proved hungry enough, she saw little use for them. The only exceptions were the ones that pollinated the flowers for the delicious fruit she liked to eat. She didn't exactly mind the ones that fed her supply of fish either.

Looma sighed and sat to rest for a while, taking out the makeshift canteen she had crafted out of the leather of her ship's chair. She drunk from it, savoring the cool liquid as it flowed past her lips. She capped the canteen again and leaned back against a tree to rest. And then she started thinking.

Luck.

That had been what had kept her alive on this alien world. Pure, dumb luck. Not her massive strength, though that did help in many cases. It wasn't her knowledge of survival skills that proven almost useless out in this wilderness. It had been pure luck her head hadn't been taken off by a caiman. It had been pure luck that she had touched any of the colorful frogs who's skin was dripping with posion. It was pure luck that she had managed to survive at all, for the most part.

_Does this mean that I am not worthy to be queen of Khoros someday? How long can a princess be lucky before her luck runs out?_

Crack!

Looma tensed up and quickly got to her feet, clutching the spear tightly in her lower right arm. Her two left hands were balled into fists, the other remaining arm outstretched to use like long claws. The foliage rustled and cracked as something edged closer and closer to her, clearly stalking her.

Looma gulped. While she had proven to be the master of the Amazon more than once, the jungle wasn't ready to give up yet. It had thrown everything it had at her, everything from rain and humidity, to bloodthirsty piranha and caimans. And then there was the jaguar.

The wily cat was silent for the most part, and blended perfectly in it's surroundings. It had always appeared out of nowhere, ready to attempt and strike her down more than once. Every time, Looma escaped with little more than some scratches, but the cat kept on coming back. Even when she had used fire to frighten it away, it came back soon, with a hungry look in it's eye.

Looma had tracked it for a while, and knew most of its range. She had viewed hunting and eating tapirs and capybaras, as well as diving into the river to bring down giant otters and scaly caimans. That had only proven that it wasn't attacking her because it was hungry.

It was a game. A game in which the master of the Amazon honed it's hunting skills on another top predator from another world, prepared to take all manner of prey when available. Looma had to admit, it was ingenious by animal standards, which had never been exceptionally high from where she came from.

She stood her ground as the thing came closer and closer at a faster pace, tearing through the jungle at top speed without slowing down. Looma found herself breathing in large breaths, whether was afraid or just getting ready to strike, she didn't know.

ROWR! 

The thing suddenly leaped from the bush, straight at Looma! Looma cried out and raised her spear, ready to strike the thing down.

THOOMP!

Looma thudded back against the tree as the thing hit her like a truck. The creature was growling and snarling as it climbed all over Looma's large form, it's sharp claws digging into her skin.

"What in the name of Khoros?" Looma cursed as she finally managed to pull the animal off of her. She quickly held it out at arms length and opened her eyes, which had been closed in surprise.

It was the jaguar.

Yelling in surprise, Looma quickly dropped the large cat and pointed her spear at it, ready to kill it at a moments notice. The cat yelped and quickly dove at Looma again, quickly circling behind her legs and looking nervously at the space where it had appeared moments before.

Looma was surprised, to say the least. The last thing she expected was for her own enemy to come running to her for protection. Then again, it might be a warning sign. Whatever had been hunting the jaguar, could no doubt possibly be a threat to her.

Resting one hand on the jaguar's head, she looked into the dark jungle, squinting all four of her eyes to get a closer look. She was soon able to see something moving in the dark foliage, and there appeared to be many of them. They were small things compared to Looma, even small by an adult human.

SHIT!

Looma felt a prick in her shoulder and glanced there to see a small dart stuck in the skin. Looma yanked it out and tossed it away. The puny projectiles wouldn't kill her.

SHIT! SHIT!

Two more darts struck her, this time in her left thigh. Now, Looma was annoyed.

She turned to look down at her new ally and gazed into it's golden eyes.

"Are you ready to put differences aside and fight?" she asked.

The jaguar snarled and arched it's back and bared its claws, ready to pounce.

"I shall take that as a yes." Looma smiled evilly as they both charged forth into the jungle.

The darkness enveloped her quickly, catching her eyes off guard for a split second. She could thrashing and yelling a language she didn't know as the jaguar laid waste to their opponents.

SHIT!

Another dart struck her in the neck, but Looma ignored it. Her eyesight was clear now, and she could now see that their attackers were nothing more than small humans armed with little hollow sticks and sharp, pointed spears like her own. Enraged, Looma swung her spear, holding it by the pointed end. The blow connected with three of the small people as they charged her, pushing them back.

Another jumped onto her shoulders and wrapped it's arms around her throat in an attempt to choke her. With little effort, she tore the man lose and tossed him into another man that

was just about to strike the jaguar with a spear. The jaguar teared through the men with ease,

slashing with it's claws, biting with it's teeth, and having a great time by jaguar standards. It pounced and landed on another man that was about to hit Looma with a spear through her heart, effectively saving her for the moment.

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

Another three darts struck Looma, one in her left lower arm, and the other two in her chest.

Looma continued to fight, never slowing down as sweat poured down her face. For some reason, she was suddenly having trouble seeing things clearly, as her vision would in and out between clear and fuzzy. She was also suddenly aware that she was sweating more than she ever done in her life.

Even when she had been in battles like this on hot planets, she didn't sweat as much. It stung her eyes and made her sticky. She was slowing down, not acting quite so quickly against the attackers.

The small men soon realized this and didn't engage her completely, staying out of her range and only striking to wear her down. The jaguar was now caught in a net made of thick vines. The cat snarled and roared, slashing with it's claws to break free, but the tight space stopped it from doing so effectively.

"Oh, my head." Looma said in a slurred tone as she fell to her knees. The world was spinning around her, completely out of focus. She could only focus on the yelling of the strange little men and the roaring of her jaguar companion as the world went black.

**And there's the new chapter! Just an FYI, the capitalized "SHIT"s aren't swearing just sound effects. Just wanted to be clear for people who might comment on that. Anyway, please REVIEW or PM me if you have any suggestions at all or criticism. Another chapter will soon follow in a couple of days, so be on the lookout! SEES YA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I lied. It took a while for me to come up with this one. I'm starting to run out of ideas to continue with, though I do have a basic story line to go on. I would however, appreciate it if you PMed me your ideas. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Looma: Get to the chapter already, or I will be forced to use you as a punching bag!**

_I scream and run away to hide behind my computer typing desk._

**Me: Don't do that! And I'm getting to it!**

Ben: Dude, I would get on with it. _Especially_ if you value your limbs and other vital organs.

**Me: Fine! Just keep her away from me while I do it!**

_**Ben gives me the thumbs up and activates the Omnitrix, turning into Fourarms.**_

**Ben: Can do, dude. Yo, Looma! Lets wrestle!**

_**Looma grins evilly.**_

**Looma: Ready to lose again, Ben Tennyson?**

**Me: While they're doing that . . . .**

"We have reached our destination." Rook announced as they flew over a sea of dark green trees covered in a misty sea. Nobody but Zed, who had switched seats with Ben, seemed excited. Ben, Kevin, and Gwen were crammed in the back seat, pouring over the last few pages of the book. The discovery they had made had literally blown their minds; several of Ben's aliens and the Omnitrix had been shown in the old, weathered pages of the journal, carved into the ruins of an ancient temple.

"This doesn't make any sense," Gwen said as she looked at the pages for what seemed to be the 50th time in the past hour.

"I'll say. I can't make heads or tails of this stuff." Kevin said as he took the book from Ben's hands.

"I've seen a lot of crazy alien writing, but this is just . . . . wow."

The carvings of the aliens were just above a series of lines written in some language that none of them could interpret. Kevin had confirmed that it wasn't Earth in origin, but he couldn't make out what alien race it was from. Nothing he had come across had come even close to this.

Ben snatched the book back from Kevin with a smirk and looked over the pages again. Gwen yawned and rubbed her eyes. They had been looking at the pages for the past hour without doing much else, and this left Gwen tired. Kevin returned the yawn, and Ben waved a hand in front of his face as his friends breath hit him in the face like a hammer.

"Dude, take a breath mint, will ya?" Ben complained, pinching his nose as he did.

"I'd sooner take an Incursean blaster shot to the face." Kevin said back.

FOOM!

"You and your big mouth!" Ben yelped as the Proto-TRUK was hit by another beam of energy. The Proto-TRUK rumbled and shook as it plummeted down to the jungle below.

"Not again!" Ben cried as Rook once again wrestled with the controls. No matter how much Rook struggled to maintain control of his failing ship, it was futile; the ship had lost all control, the fuel tank had been shot, the engine had been destroyed, and the ship was slowly being torn apart. Metal screamed and twisted as it was torn from the skeleton of the ship.

"Ben! Do something!" Gwen urged. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and was undoing Zed's while Kevin and Ben undid theirs. Ben quickly popped out the sunroof with a swift kick and climbed out onto the roof of the falling ship. With the rushing in his face, Ben quickly activated the Omnitrix, and cycled through his line up.

"Please, Omnitrix! Give something, _anything_ that can fly!" Ben pleaded before pressing down on the waiting activation button. The button glowed green for a second before Ben was enveloped in a flash of green light. The alien DNA made its way through his veins as the changes happened almost instantaneously. Ben felt his skin began to scrunch up and harden as his bones slowly started to dissolve into nothingness. Four fleshy stalks suddenly burst from both sides of Ben's head, and he was now aware that he could see from 6 different perspectives until a hardened shell covered his original human eyes, and soon enough they lost all function together.

A slight itching from the middle of his back produced large, insect like wings that were a dull yellow in color. A second pair of legs suddenly burst out from Ben's gut like some old alien horror film. His spine, what was left of it anyway, went out from his back and swelled at the end, forming a large, and very sharp stinger with poison sacks just above the stinger. His fingers melted into two sharp claws and a thumb, and his jaw jutted out as a few of teeth disappeared. The final touch was a rotting scent that, while Ben couldn't smell, he figured others would not be so welcome to it.

"Stinkfly!? At a time like this!?" he wailed as he fluttered his wings, hovering above the jungle. He sighed and quickly zoomed down toward the doors, jabbing his stinger in them and ripping them away to fall in the air next to them.

"Gwen! Do your glowy-hover-disk-thingy!" he yelled in rough voice that clicked whenever he talked.

Gwen nodded and held up her hands, were glowing a bright pink. A disk of Mana appeared next to the falling ship. She quickly helped Zed onto the disk, followed by Kevin. Rook remained at the wheel, unwilling to leave his beloved ship behind.

"Rook! You gotta jump ship!" Stinkfly yelled, swooping down to the other side to keep pace with the fleeting ship. "No! A Plumber always goes down with his ship!" Rook grunted. Stinkfly shook his head in dismay. "Dude! That's _captain. _A _captain _always goes down with his ship! Forget about the ship, Rook! You can always get a new one! Forget about it!" Stinkfly cried as the tree tops got closer and closer. Soon they were only a couple dozen feet above the jungle. Rook looked between the foreboding jungle and the clawed hand of his partner and sighed. Ben, as usual, made an excellent point. The plumber unbuckled his seat belt and dove out of the Proto-TRUK, just before it crashed into a tall tree and exploded into a large fireball. Rook plummeted through the air, flailing his arms and yelling.

"Hang on, Rook! I gotcha!" Stinkfly cried as he kicked his gossamer wings into high gear. He swooped through the hot jungle air toward Rook, seeing the world from four different points of view. And just when it looked like Rook would be impaled, crushed, or worse, the Revonnahgander reached for his trusty Proto-Tool and fired off the grappling hook in Stinkfly's direction. Stinkfly quickly caught on to what Rook was planning and swooped for the falling hook before grabbing it in his clawed hands and pulling up. Rook soon followed in a smooth motion as he hung onto his weapon for dear life as Stinkfly swooped and flew through the air toward a waiting Gwen and Kevin. Stinkfly gently set Rook down onto the glowing mana disk before landing himself, just as the Omnitrix timed out.

"I must thank you, Ben." Rook said as he took a deep breath. His heart was racing as he tried to slow his breathing down and relax. "Even though I didn't want to, I thank you for making me separate from my beloved ship." Kevin walked over and put a reassuring arm around Rook's shoulder. "Don't worry, dude. I still got that Taydenite car that Warlord Gar gave us. You can use some of that to buy yourself a new one. Maybe with a better set of thrusters, or something." At this, Rook brightened considerably.

"Gwen, can you set us down somewhere relatively safe?" Ben asked as walked to the edge of the disk and looked down at the jungle. "Maybe somewhere in that clearing over there."

"What clearing?" Gwen asked. "All I see is jungle, jungle, and more jungle!"

…...

Looma groaned and held her head as she blinked open her eyes. She was surrounded by darkness, and lots of it. And it was quiet. _Too quiet._ Looma sat up and felt the ground beneath her, relieved that is was good old rot encrusted dirt with the many biting insects. That being said, she quickly jumped up from the ground and swatted the colony of army ants that had begun to crawl over her, attempting to make at least a small part of her a meal. Once the insects were off her, she began to look at her surroundings, trying to at least figure out where she was; all she knew was that she was still in the rainforest. The rot covered ground had proven that. Without anything else to go on, she put all four of her arms out and away from her body so that they were in a sort of X. Then she began to walked around, feeling to see if there was a wall of sorts.

After what felt like hours of wandering she felt her lower set of arms press against a facade of sorts. Without any hesitation she drew back her fist and punched clean through the wall without even trying. Then she gripped the edges of the hole in the bamboo wall with her hands and pulled outward until she had a hole big enough for her to comfortably walk through. She blinked as her four eyes adjusted to the brightness and saw that she was in a remote jungle village. Several huts constructed of jungle wood and grass sat in a large clearing with small children playing around them. Women sat at the entrances to the structures weaving cloth or cooking dinner. The men walked about the village weaving nets or carving up a fresh meal of tapir. Looma looked around, surveying the scene.

"OI! OI!" a group of voices cried, accompanied by the sound of thumping feet. Looma turned to see a group of men of varying heights running toward her, waving their spears as they charged her. Looma quickly reached behind her with her upper set of hands and yanked a large banana tree out of the ground by the roots and swung it like a baseball bat, knocking over the platoon like bowling pins. By now, the rest of the village had noticed the battle, and while the women and children fled and hid, the men reached for their weapons and nets to join their dazed comrades.

"Her-YAH!" Looma grunted as she swung the tree again. The tree connected with about half the of the charging men, sending them flying back into the jungle. The rest had seen the attack coming and had jumped over the tree to avoid getting hit. Using their dodge against her, they all came crashing down on her, dog piling on her as they stabbed, punched, and kicked her. While the blows made by their feet and hands felt like nothing more than poking, the spears were a tad more painful. Quickly, she managed to stand up with all the men piled on and began removing them one by one, swatting the majority of them like the many mosquitoes and bugs that had bothered her on her fist few days in the Amazon. She threw the men over her shoulders and out of her way, enjoying their comical screaming as they flew through the air and smashed into their own huts. Once the men were all gone, she picked up her banana tree weapon and slung it over her shoulder, carrying it like a baseball bat. She then moved along through the village, keeping a sharp eye out for anymore attackers as she moved along. She was met with none, and only saw the frightened stares of the women and children that had fled the fight when she broke out of her prison. Looma ignored them and continued walking.

After a while, she noticed that the architecture of the buildings looked somewhat familiar. A group of huts were all sitting around a large fig tree, which reminded her of the cities made by the Aerophibians inside of the many spiraling rocks on their home world. Over each doorway of a hut was an image of a strange creature, each completely different than the last. Looma walked over to one and marveled at how much it looked like a Tetramand she used to know and care about.

_Ben._

Technically, he wasn't a Tetramand. Her own "Daddy" had said it himself when the human scum had somehow managed to beat her at her most powerful. "Finally! A warrior worthy of marrying my daughter! And he's even a Tetramand! Eh, sometimes." was what he had said after the battle. Looma ground her teeth and raised her banana tree high into the air before smashing the hut to bits our of rage.

"Why must he _always _win!?" she roared, her angered voice echoing out over the village. The people quickly hid again as her temper grew. In a rage, Looma proceeded to destroy any huts that were within reach of her banana tree, and once she was out of those, she snapped the tree in half over her leg before throwing it into the jungle without a second thought. Looma stormed through the village, unsure of where she was going. She soon came across a set of buildings constructed of thick logs tied together with strong vines. She stomped over to it and was about to reduce it to toothpicks when she heard a familiar sound inside. She pressed her head to it and heard a low growling mixed with slight mewling. Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly grabbed a hold of the wall before tearing it away with ease. Light cascaded into the dark structure, revealing Looma's lost jaguar companion she had quickly bonded with during their capture. The jaguar, to say the least, was happy to see her and quickly pounced onto her, licking her face while Looma giggled as the rough tongue tickled her rough skin.

She had started off the day in a rage. And now she had found a small shred of happiness to keep her form losing her sanity; a friend to stay by her side. Looma smiled as she pried the cat off of her and set it on the ground. She stood up and rest one of her lower hands on the jaguar's head, scratching it behind the ears and earning a deep purring.

"Come, Muerte. We have much destruction to create." she said with a cruel smile. The jaguar growled an agreement.

**Okay, sorry if that was a bad ending to a chapter. Anyway, I apologize for the slow updating, but my annoying brother – who also has a fan fiction account – is pressing me to edit his Total Drama story so that it is made of good quality. Between that and my summer classes, my updates will be kind of slow. Anyway, if you have any suggestions for what should happen in the story, constructive criticism, or just want to talk, feel free to REVIEW or PM me. I will try to answer back as soon as possible.**

**Oh, and my brother's story is called _Total Drama: World of Pain_. Read it if you like.**


End file.
